1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table leg assembly, more particularly to a table leg assembly which includes a plurality of vertical legs which are braced by a plurality of radial bars.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are different types of tables which are ideal for different purposes, e.g. a dining table, a writing table, a desk bureau, etc.. Durability is an important factor which is considered when one selects a desired table. Since the stability of a table is related to the durability of the same, and since the firmness of the table legs affects the stability of the table, table manufacturers usually install different types of table leg assemblies in order to increase the stability of the table legs, thereby preventing the table from swaying due to external forces.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a known table leg assembly, one end of a radial bar B is connected to a respective table leg A, while the other end of the radial bar B extends toward a central ring-shaped member C and is connected to the periphery of the latter. The radial bar B can be connected to the ring-shaped member C in two ways, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3.
Referring to FIG. 2, the end of the radial bar B which extends toward the ring-shaped member C has an arc face to abut the periphery of the ring-shaped member C and further has a projecting pin B1 with a length that is shorter than the diameter of the cross-section of the ring-shaped member C.
The ring-shaped member C has a plurality of insert holes C1 to receive the pins B1 of the radial bars B. The inner diameter of the insert hole C1 is slightly greater than the diameter of the pin B1 so as to permit the insertion of the pin B1 into the insert hole C1.
During assembly, adhesive is applied onto the pins B1 of the radial bars B and the insert holes C1 of the ring-shaped member C. The pins B1 of the radial bar B are then inserted into the corresponding insert holes C1 of the ring-shaped member C, thereby connecting the bars B and the ring-shaped member C.
Referring to FIG. 3, one end of the radial bar B extends toward the central ring-shaped member C and has an arc face to abut the periphery of the ring-shaped member C. The arc face is formed with an axial screw bore B1'.
The ring-shaped member C has a plurality of insert holes C1' to receive screw bolts D. During assembly, each bolt D passes through a washer D1 and one of the insert holes C1' so as to engage the screw bore B1' of one of the radial bars B.
The above-described table leg assembly has some disadvantages. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the connecting and supporting area between the radial bar B and the ring-shaped member C is merely at the locations where the pins B1 or bolts D contact the ring-shaped member C and is thus relatively small. Furthermore, variations in weather conditions (such as humidity) and the application of external forces (such as those for moving the table or those exerted by the weight of the user's legs on the bars) may further reduce the connecting strength and loosen the connection of the bar and the ring-shaped member.